Tease
by TigerLily957
Summary: He's always had a type. She's never fit into any category. A simple recipe for disaster, right? It's a battle of the sexes. BBRae.


_Disclaimer - I do not own the amazing_ _superhero team that is Teen Titans. _

* * *

"And—booyah!" A dull-colored zombie retrieved a sword from his ragged pocket. He yelped a battle cry before launching forward. With a swift motion, and rapid pressing of a green button on the Gamestation controller, the character decapitated the head of an armored ninja. As he fell to the ground, pixelated gore seeped from the ninja's body. "See," Cyborg began, nudging his friend's elbow. "Learn from a pro. Ya can't beat the master!"

The ninja's body began to disintegrate before a large emerald circle ripped from his chest. Sparkling in mid-air, the orb cast a light on the character's body before it arose—head intact. Cyborg's jaw dropped, staring dumbfounded at the TV screen. His friend twisted the yellow joystick around, using all his fingers to press multiple buttons. His newly revived ninja countered with a roundhouse kick and thrown dagger. Cyborg's zombie had its body sliced in three parts before disappearing completely. The television screen split in two, a deflated 'Loser' sign for Cyborg. Nightwing smirked as he was flashily deemed 'Winner'. "You can't teach an old dog new tricks either. Read it and weep, Cy."

"But..but..but..how?!" Cyborg sputtered, eyes locked on the screen. His awestruck expression never leaving his face as he glanced over at a smug Nightwing. "A glitch? A secret combo? Magic?!"

"Or I'm just good," Nightwing shrugged, smirk growing wider. He patted the mechanical Titan's shoulder. "Good game. I'll go easy next time."

"Oh no ya don't. If you think I'm lettin' you off kickin' my butt that easily—you'll be disappointed. We've got a whole 'nother rematch, man."

Nightwing shook his head and peeled himself from the couch. "As, surprisingly, tempting as that sounds..Can't." His shoulder's slumped. "I kinda promised Star I'd help her fix up the roof."

The comment alone caught his attention. Cyborg lifted an eyebrow. "What's goin' on with the roof?"

"I don't know. She's gotten these new home décor magazines and ideas to redecorate." Nightwing looked both ways before leaning closer, speaking in hushed tones. "Something about lounge chairs. It's—kinda crazy if you ask me. I'm just going to supervise, make sure she isn't tearing the place apart."

"Or watch over her." Cyborg laced his fingers together, batting his eyelashes. "Lovingly—as all appreciative love struck teenagers do." To add to his leader's pressure, Cyborg taunted with a few smooching faces and obnoxious sounds. The Titans leader stormed off, muttering curses under his breath. "Have fun, ya crazy kid!" Cyborg called before the common room doors slammed shut. He chuckled, picturing Nightwing rolling his eyes behind his mask. "Oh, he's whipped."

Getting up with a groan from his comfortable spot on the couch, Cyborg strolled to the kitchen. "Agh!" He stopped short, startled and clutching his chest upon noticing the third presence in the room. She was perched in the far corner, near the large window. Her legs crossed in a pretzel-like fashion and hands gripped around her book. "Jeez, Rae. Warn a person when you're around, will ya?! Didn't even see you there."

"I'll keep a mental note," she responded, idly turning the page.

Cyborg shook his head at her, and continued his trek to the kitchen. Pulling the door handle, he peeked inside and frowned. "Aww man. We're out of soda! Dang it." Receiving no response to his current dilemma, he sighed and closed the fridge. "What am I gonna do now?! There's nothin' to drink!"

"There's water."

"From the tap?!" he shrieked. Cyborg's tensed face softened, and he leaned his head back to let out a sarcastic chuckle. "Oh, you're killin' me Rae. Hilarious, you are. But no. I'm not drinkin' tap water. Stuff tastes like sewage. Guess I'll.." His voice trailed off, as he thought of a solution. Coming up with none, Cyborg groaned, dragging his feet back to the sofa. "Guess I'll play another round. Care to join?"

His inquiry was met with another loud flip of a page. Cyborg sighed, lazily flopping on the sofa. "Thought so. Man, where's the grass stain when ya need him?"

"Did someone call upon my presence?!" Beast Boy shouted as the metal doors swished open. As the years furthered, the Titans became immune to Beast Boy's 'later-than-usual' awakenings and tendencies to make a well-known entrance. Not even an alarm clock, fully equipped with horns and speakers could awaken the nineteen year old male. The green shapeshifter was bare-skinned before tugging the shirt of his uniform over his head and smoothing it out on his body to define its shape. Beast Boy gave his hair a messy ruffle and self-approved thumbs up once he was settled with his look. He dramatically flailed his arms in the air, giving a small twirl before dashing to the sofa to take a seat. "The one and only Beast Boy has arrived!"

"And this day just gets ten times worse," Raven mumbled.

Beast Boy's right ear twitched upon picking up her snarky remark. He twisted his neck around to look at the begrudging empath. Mockingly sticking his tongue out, Beast Boy quipped, "Morning to you too, Rae. Nice to know you had your bowl of grumpy flakes sprinkled on."

"I'd respond with an insult, but unintelligent and pointless jokes aren't worth my time," she snapped, keeping her eyes on her book. Her eyebrows furrowed. "It's two in the afternoon. Please do us a favor and don't speak until your brain actually functions."

Beast Boy's lip quivered and he opened his mouth to respond back but was met with a playful shove. Turning his direction to his friend, Cyborg gave Beast Boy a stern look before melding his expression into a smile. If the changeling had caught the quick hidden message, he made no sudden knowledge of it. Instead, he folded his arms, lowly growling under his breath. Cyborg pushed him again. "Well it's good to see ya up and runnin', B. What do you say? A round of—"

"Zombie Ninja Slasher II?" Beast Boy quickly finished, snatching Nightwing's tossed controller and restarting the game. "Dude, you know it!"

Cyborg grinned, awaiting the 'Start' screen to load. "Yeah, I've been kickin' gel head's butt the whole morning." He could hear a small scoff from the back of the room and rolled his eyes. "He might've beat me..once..or twice. We all know the bird brain cheats. Ooh, look, it loaded!"

"Oh yeah?" Beast Boy inquired, lifting an eyebrow. "Sweet." He fiddled with the joystick, flipping absentmindedly through the characters menu. Picking a well-suited green ninja, he pressed down on a blue button and leaned back in the sofa. "How long were you playing?"

"About a good five hours. He's a persistent little one, I'll tell ya that." Cyborg chose a red zombie, eye pulled out of its socket and back hunched over. He pressed the 'Start' button, waiting again for the game to load. "Gotta be honest though, it would've been nice to kick your butt earlier. You should've seen us go at it!"

"Yeah, well—" Beast Boy paused, hesitant to respond. Cyborg expressed a puzzled look at his conflicted friend. Due to the stare and excitement coursing through his body, Beast Boy caved. "Well, I kinda overslept. I went on this awesome date last night. Didn't get back 'til three in the morning."

Cyborg's mouth hung agape at this new information. Even Raven, well relaxed in her domain shifted a little at the news—though, no one noticed. He quickly paused the game, leaving the screen frozen and reclined back. "You don't say?! You! On a date? Last night?!" Beast Boy wiggled his eyebrows. Cyborg folded his arms, mumbling in disbelief. "Huh, I don't believe it!"

"Believe it, dude, because it happened." Beast Boy's wiggling eyebrows halted as he looked to his suddenly tensed friend. "What? I say somethin' wrong?"

"Huh? No! No," Cyborg stammered, breaking out of his awestruck trance. "It's just—dang. Man, what is this..the sixteenth—"

"Seventeenth," Beast Boy corrected, flashing a toothy grin.

"Seventeenth date you've been on this month." Beast Boy shrugged. "And the month just started five days ago!" Cyborg wailed. "How is it the little green bean's gettin' more action than me?! I'm stuck fixin' my car and you're out. When did this happen!"

"Patience, Cy. Patience," the changeling reassured with a comforting pat. "In due time..the one will come around. Hopefully."

"Man, I'm good. Seventeen dates would wear me out." Cyborg shoved his friend's hand away, still shaking his head in disbelief. "So what'd this mystery lady look like?"

"Amazing! Dude, just amazing." Beast Boy blurted. He bounced in his seat, eyes dreamily glazing over. "Gorgeous face, killer body, blonde hair." Beast Boy stretched his hands down his back to mimic the length of her hair.

"Ooh-wee. Sounds like a winner to me," Cyborg whistled. "Where'd you find someone like that?"

"Where he finds all of his victims," Raven cut in, her icy tone slicing through the warm ambiance. "Barbies Я Us."

Cyborg cackled in hysterics, falling over in his seat and clutching his stomach. Raven's lips twisted into a small smirk behind the shield of her book as she raised it higher. The amused Titan repeated, "Ba..Ba..Barbies Я Us. Oh, man, my spleen. Man, Rae is on a roll!"

"It wasn't even that funny," Beast Boy growled. He turned around in his seat toward the direction of Raven, shooting her his coldest glare—one that went amiss as she remained focused on her book.

"It wasn't a joke."

With Cyborg's consistent laughter and Raven's nonchalant behavior, Beast Boy clenched his fists. A flame ignited within the green teen, engulfing every bit of fury within his veins. It wasn't often that he grew infuriated with her harsh quips. But every now and then, Beast Boy found his patience with the stoic empath's remarks wearing thin. Not ever was there a time he was praised for his accomplishments—more so, being reminded he "actually had a brain". If he were to mess up, he were to "lack intelligence". Never once was he questioned on many topics and this was due to him being deemed as "unknowledgeable". With the incessant booms of Cyborg's hearty laughs and the flip of her pages ringing in his ear, Beast Boy's eyes formed narrow slits. "You know what Rae? Yeah, I went on a date and it was awesome!"

"Please spare me the details of your many—" Her hand moved in a circular motion as she tried to delve deep in her mind for the appropriate term. "—Late night escapades. We could all spend time not wasted on useless stories."

"Well," Cyborg intercepted, nudging Beast Boy's arm. "Who cares, at least she was smokin', right?"

"Dude, yeah! Who needs all brains when you've got beauty?!"

The changeling's expression brightened and quickly diminished upon hearing, "Yes, because that's the only type Beast Boy can be associated with."

A growl emerged from the boy's throat as he scowled in disgust. Cyborg slowly inched his body off the sofa. He knew his two friends fought often. However, when their quarrels became extreme, it usually ended with violence or some part of the Tower blown off. The last time he had witnessed an upside down Beast Boy, covered in dark energy, banging his head against the ceiling. Raven, on the other hand, peacefully seated and reading a book. "Well, would ya look at the time?! Heh. Let me..go..help redecorate the roof," Cyborg insisted, jumping to his feet.

"What do you mean 'the only type Beast Boy can be associated with'?!" Beast Boy demanded, stabbing an accusatory finger at Raven. Cyborg's human eye swiveled from between the two. A vein throbbed on Beast Boy's forehead and the changeling's jaw began to tighten. He noticed Raven's eyelid twitched, her fingernails piercing into the book's side.

"Bye, y'all," he squeaked, sprinting with all his might out of the room.

Raven calmly placed a red bookmark on her desired page, and slammed the thick novel shut. If he weren't anticipating her action, Beast Boy would have flinched and cowered back. However, his pride did not let him. She placed her hands on top of its cover and narrowed her eyes at him. "I mean," she hissed through clenched teeth. "That it's all typical. Model-like women night after night. Use your common sense, Garfield, before you find yourself as the focal point of a media-induced headline."

"What's it to you?!"

"It's not. However, incessantly boasting about various rendezvous—it's tiresome to hear. Women aren't rag dolls nor do we care everyday about your daily appointments," she drawled, eyes finding their way back to her book in her hands.

"You know what, Rae—"

"Raven." She lightly pushed the cover back with her pinky and ran her fingers over the pages before finding her bookmark. "Honestly, I don't know what and I don't care to. This conversation is uninteresting therefore, I will drop it."

"No!" Beast Boy protested, shaking his head as if clearing all thoughts. "No, this conversation isn't—" Her book lifted higher, completely blocking her face. She resumed her position of reading and ignoring any remaining comments he had left to offer. He huffed, realizing he'd never get another word in, and sunk back in his seat.

Picking up his controller, Beast Boy restarted the video game—finding a One-Player story mode session to ease his mind. Content with his character and settings, he turned up the volume and immediately became engulfed within the game. Occasionally, he'd shout at the screen, jump up and down, or scream with excitement. Upon realizing his current noise level and second presence in the room reading—Beast Boy quieted down. As he began to sit back in his seat, his annoyance became stronger and he gripped the controller harder. He scoffed. What did Raven know about women? You know, despite the fact that she was one. But that was beside the point! His brows furrowed. What did she know about HIS women? He smashed a red button with all his willpower, and glared at the tv screen. In what universe did he give her permission to speak about—

"Tone down your emotions or at least make up your mind. You're giving me a headache," Raven grumbled, massaging her temples in the far corner. Beast Boy groaned, pausing his game and tossing his controller aside. Looking back over his shoulder, he snarled at her. She glanced up. "What?"

"What's your problem?" She quirked an eyebrow. "Oh don't give me that BS, Rae. So what if I have a type?! It works for me!" He triumphantly stabbed a thumb at his chest.

"Honestly continuing on about a nonsensical topic is draining," she muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Fantastic. It works for you."

"You know what?" Beast Boy rubbed his chin with a smirk. "I think you're just jealous."

"Now I take offense," her eyes glowering a dark violet. Specs of red beginning to cloud her vision. "Don't be moronic."

From deep within the Tower, a large indentation concealed in black energy punched through his bedroom's metal door. The bent door slowly twisted and contorted to a small ball. In which a frightened Silkie climbed over, and playfully rolled it down the hallway—squeaking in glee.

"Oh, I'm not! I'm stating fact." Beast Boy proudly stood up, placing both hands on his hips. "You're just jealous I get to go on dates and YOU don't!"

"Your idiocy is worse than I thought," she muttered.

"Really? Is it really? Then please, enlighten me on the last time YOU went on a date."

"Irrelevant," she snapped with a dismissal wave of her hand.

"Ha! That's because you haven't! I knew it! Called it!" Beast Boy hopped excitedly, blabbering incoherent exclamations in jubilee.

He had fell in such a chuckling hysteria, he didn't notice the scowl forming on her face. Beast Boy's amusement went dull. A part of him had not found such satisfaction in his discovery. Partially because he had not received an insult or remark tossed back at him. In fact, she didn't respond at all—thus ending their normal banter. This time, she had remained silent..not giving in to any cackles of him 'winning' the argument. In fact, it kind of bothered him. Grin falling flat, Beast Boy sighed and took a seat on the couch, picking up his controller.

As his playtime lasted around fifteen minutes, he realized he was losing—badly. He didn't even bother fighting back, allowing a group of zombies to attack his ninja character. Looking over his shoulder, the empath had remained poised and eyes steadied on her text. Turning back to his game, Beast Boy continued to play. A small grin finding its way on his lips. "Maybe you're right. I guess I do have a type." She lifted her eyes, giving him a quizzical look. "Out of all the blondes, brunettes, hell—even the gingers, I dunno, Rae," he said loudly. "I've always had a soft spot in my heart for the violet haired beauties."

* * *

"Star, I gotta admit! This lounge-roof area thing you've got going on is nice!" Cyborg exclaimed.

Starfire blushed, handing him a cup. "Aide of lemon?" she asked.

Cyborg graciously accepted as she handed him the beverage. "Don't mind if I do," he cooed, clinking glasses with Nightwing beside him. The two men sighed in contentment, gazing over the bay at the roof's ledge.

"Whoa, look!" Nightwing called, gesturing for his two friends to come closer. Cyborg immediately spit out his drink as a green figure, with flailed arms, skyrocketed midair across the horizon before plunging into the bay. Starfire leaned over the edge, shutting her eyes once she heard the loud splash.

"Shall I retrieve the first aid kit again?" she asked. Her male teammates slowly nodded. She sighed. "I will return shortly."

Cyborg smirked, folding his arms over his chest. He looked at Nightwing. "Fifty bucks says he made a move."

"Fifty bucks says it was successful."

"Hmm. I can live with that." The two chuckling men shook hands before leaving their spots and walking toward the exit.


End file.
